theimmortalsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Damen Auguste
"We're meant for each other you said it yourself!" ''~'Ever passionately her feelings for Damen. Damen Auguste is the romantic interest of Ever Bloom. A young man who has been alive since the Italian Renaissance, well over six hundred years. Damen Auguste is an Immortal, the first one to exist in history. His father made the elixir to everlasting life and told him the formula. After he and his wife Drina separated, Damen became infatuated with Ever when he first met her incarnation - a sixteen year old orphaned servant named Evaline living in Paris - centuries before the first novel takes place. Life after life, Ever's reincarnations were killed in "accidents". He always began to lose hope before Ever appeared in his life again. Damen has access to Summerland, a place where dead souls that did not cross over stay. Descriptionhttp://officialevermore.wikia.com/index.php?title=Damen_Auguste&action=edit&section=1Edit Damen has olive toned skin and brown hair and eyes. It is said by Miles that he has pefect model looks. In fact in his "younger" years Damen did indeed model. Character Backgroundhttp://officialevermore.wikia.com/index.php?title=Damen_Auguste&action=edit&section=2Edit Damen grew up in Florence Italy. His father was an alchemist attempting to create an elixir for Immortality but before it was perfected, a group of thugs killed Damen's parents in an attempt to steal it. Before the thugs arrived Damen's father hid him in a cuboard in attempt to spare his life. Unfortunately Damen was a witness to his parents brutal murders. After their deaths, Damen was able to use the knowledge he gained from helping his father to perfect the elixir. He attempted to bring his parents back to life but failed. Shortly after this failure Damen was sent to an orphanage to "purge the demonic influences within him". In the orphanage, Damen was abused physically, and emotinally for years. While living there he met fellow orphan Drina and fell in love with her. However Drina quickly fell victim to the Black Death as it began to spread throughout Europe. In order to save her, Damen recreated enough of the Elixir for Drina, himself, and the other orphans, creating the first group of Immortals. Drina and Damen remained together for a century, but became power-hungry and greedy due to their immortality. Finally tired of Drina's attidude and hediostic lifestyle Damen left Drina. '''Relationship With Ever Around four hundred years later Damen saves Ever Bloom his centries old reincarated lover Damen at first feels deeply gulity for saving Ever. Saying it was an extremely selfish act to keep her with him instead of letting her pass on naturally. In time he and Ever fall deeply in love and his gulit subsides. Damen is incredibly protective of Ever and would do anything to keep her safe and only wants her to be happy. Both consider each other their soul mate. He loves to commuicate with Ever telepathically the two commiucate like this so frequently, that their friends Miles and Haven are often bothered by it. Even through they don't know what causes the couple's strange intimate behavior. In Blue Moon: The couple are introuduced to a rogue Immortal Roman. He had shared history with Ever and Damen and wants revenge. Roman was always in love with Damen's wife Drina. However Drina did not recpricate his love for her. Thinking Damen was to blame Roman plotted revenge against him for the next six hundred years. Roman arrives at Bayview High School as a seemingly handsome new student. He soon drives all the students, including Damen, Haven and Miles to believe that Ever is a freak, isolating her from everyone and everything. However none of the students realize what is going on, drawn into a spell, allowing Roman to control them. By the end of Blue Moon his spell wears off due to Ever but he poisons Damen's Exlir. Ever, in a panic and unsure as to what she can do, listens to Roman, giving Damen a antidote she believes will save him. She adds her blood to the antidote beliveing it will heal Damen compeltely. While it does save his life, it destroys something much worse. After she feeds Damen the antidote Roman reveals that when she added her own blood to it it created a powerful curse which means that if Ever and Damen touch, in doing so, Damen will die and his soul will be cast into the Shadowland for all eternity. Ever is devastated by the turn of events and is horrifed to tell Damen the truth. In Shadowland: Ever finally confesses to Damen everything that happened while he was under Roman's spell. Damen thinks that this is all about his bad karma and that there is no hope for him. This make Ever furious. Thorugh Damen is adamant that there is nothing they can do. Ever refueses to accept defeat and makes Damen promise her that they will find a cure. "No '''buts'. There's got to be a way,some kind of cure.'' And together we'll find it I know we will. We've come too far to let Roman keep us apart. But I can't do it alone. Not without your help. So please promise me----promise you'll try."~ ''Ever pleading with Damen not to give up. The two quickly realize they have nothing to go on and they are both devastated that they will never be able to touch each other again. To remedy their loss of physical contact Damen with help form Summerland creates a veil of pulstating light which is only visible to he and Ever. The veil that Damen creates is only visible to him and Ever This allows the couple to"almost touch", and thus eleveates some of angiush they have to endure. However even with the veil which allows them to nearly touch Ever is unswayed in her reslove to relieve the curse. To protect her form Roman Damen gives Ever a amulet made up of crystals. He explians that each amulet is different showing her his. He goes on to say that she must always wear it. In Dark Flame: Ever turns to Dark Magick in her attempt to break the curse, however her spell backfires and instead binds her to Roman. She soon becomes obsessed with wanting to be near Roman. Her obsession with her enemy causes extreme friction in her relationship with Damen. One night Ever is so overcome with her desire for Roman she goes to his house and nearly sleeps with him. Knowing she has hit rock bottom Ever tries to seek help. However this proves extremely difficult since the spell doesn't allow her to confide in Damen on the earth plane. The only time Ever is remotely healthly is when she is in Summerland. Because of her immersion in Dark Magick Ever's appearance changes dramatically, she becomes gaunt and frail looking, her hair looses it's luster and fullness and her skin becomes acne riddled. Also because of her dealings with the darker side of magick Ever is hardly able to manifest and her telepathy with Damen is virtuously nonsexist. Ever begs Damen to travel to Summerland with her so she can explain her situation. Damen however refuses he asks that they simply talk it out. Ever balks and travels to Summerland without him. This causes Damen extreme turmoil because of his inability to help Ever. Eventually with help form the Great Halls Of Learning in Summerland Ever is able to beat her addiction to Dark Magick she finds information that is able to help her. She goes to an underwater cave and lights a candle. Ever then does a ritual simlar to what she did for the binding spell but she says a diffrent incantation hoping that it will relive her of the spell she is under. A fierce wind blows over her it destorys the underwater cave she in leaving Ever kneeling on the ground of the beach. Once the wind rescinds Ever's appearance chances back to normal. She is also able to manifest again and quickly manifests a new set of clothes. The next day Ever get's back together with Damen which makes him estastic. Soon Ever's 17th birthday approaches and Damen has a surprise for her. He takes a unnecessarily blindfolded Ever to Summerland. There he reveals his surprise; a white pavilion in a field of red tulips. Ever is nearly brought to tears by the surprise, she asks him how he created this. Damen explains that it took him awhile through the process went rather quickly. Damen says that not only is the pavilion her birthday present it is also her anniversary gift. Ever is confused she quickly calculates and comes to the conclusion that it hasn't even been a year since they got together (''in this life anyway) Damen clarifes that their 1st anniversary was August 8th 1608 in Paris. He then takes her hand and leads her into the pavilion which is elegantly decorated with beautiful murals on the ceiling. There is a incredibly soft white couch and the couple sink into it. Ever notices a large screen, similar to the screens in the Great Halls of Learning. Damen quickly manifests a remote. He then reveals a second part of his surprise. He says that they are actually able to experience ''their past lives here. Ever is uncertain but Damen gently whispers to her to believe. She does and the two are soon transported back to Paris circa 1608. Whlie in this past life Ever is thrilled to realize that they can actually touch each other again. ''Is, it really possible, the we can be together, -now- here?~ Ever telepathically shares her exctiment about the ablility to touch Damen again and the meanings that it brings. I'm afriad this is merely a theater of the past. You can edit the script, but your're not allowed to ad-lib it, or add experinces that never occured.~ Damen telepathically explains that althrough the two may touch each other in their past lives they still aren't able to connsuamte their love. This saddens Ever greatly but she accepts it and allows herself to share a longed for initmate moment with Damen. Having finally freed herself from the spell she had created Ever still finds herself without the antidote and tries the old fashioned way of asking. However upon getting to Roman's house and within reach of gaining the antidote, Jude, the owner of the shop Ever had been working at, bursts in, willing to help Ever from what he believes is Roman hurting her. In the process the bottle of antidote gets destroyed and Roman is killed. Ever is devastated, the one thing that was able to restore her and Damen's happiness, lies on the floor, gone. And the one person who knew how to make the new antidote is a pile of dust, mixing in with the liquid. At the end of Dark Flame Ever opens her mind to Damen's and allows every single memory to flow into his mind. Including when she almost lost her virginity to Roman. Afterward, Damen looks at her lovingly and says "There's nothing there that changed my mind about you. Not one single thing." '' Ever nods and finally understands that Damen's love for her is true and unconditional. Damen says hopefully to Ever "''Either way, we'll ride it out together. That's how it is with soulmates. That's just what they do." '' In Night Star: Ever and Damen's relationship is going strong. It is the last day of Summer Vacation and Damen is coaching Ever on how to defend herself and if necessary kill Haven should she find herself alone with her nemesis. Ever growing weary of her training easily convinces Damen to go to their sanctuary:The Pavillion. When they get to the Pavillion the couple instantly relax happy that they are in their special place and will soon be able to touch each other. Tired of Damen always getting to "change the channels" of their past lives Ever playfully takes the remote form him. In doing so she accidently stumbles upon a past life of hers in the Antebellum South, where she is being beaten as a slave. Damen urges her to stop watching but Ever is transfixed by the scene playing out in front of her and doesn't. The scene soon ends. Shocked and horrifed Damen explains that since he created the Pavillion he edits their past lives wanting only for them to experince happiness in the place he created for her. He is deeply saddended that she had to see a past life of hers that was so cruel and bleak. Ever is upset by this but puts it aside and the two merge with a much happier past life in London. She let's her saddness go from watching her life as a slave and reslishes being able to touch Damen. On the first day back at school Ever and Damen are soon introduced to the new social order. Haven has now become the most popular girl in the school because of her Immortal ability to hypnotize. They are even more shocked to find out that the amulet that Ever gave her is gone. Damen is deeply concered for her saftey but Ever is determined to graduate and not let Haven get to her. She reassures Damen that she is fine. The couple telepathically "Instant Message" each other all day. When she is alone in the girls bathroom Haven physically attacks Ever throwing her effortlessly against the tile wall. The force of the impact of Ever hitting the title bathroom wall causes some of the tile to fall off. Ever is shocked at her rival's strength and speed. Weakended by Haven's attack Ever slumps down to the floor. Haven crouches down and pins her to the wall she contiunes to threathen her saying that she is coming after her. She also hints that Damen has been keeping a very large secret form her. Ever tries to negoiate with Haven saying that there is no reason the two of them can't just co-exist. Haven is unmoved Ever's pleas of a cease-fire. She mailicously taunts her and leaves. Curious as to what Haven meant about Damen keeping something form her Ever journey's to Summerland and the Pavillion. She is horrifed when she catches Damen previewing one of her past lives. Ever discovers that during her slave life, Damen had taken her away from her family, her friends, and Jude without giving her a choice. She is competely heartbroken yelling at Damen on how he could ''still ''be keeping things from her, especially when she has been so open with him. Damen tries to explian but Ever will hear none of it. Hurt and beytrated she swiftly breaks up with Damen. Throughout the novel she tries to firgure out if Jude or Damen is the one she is meant to be with. In the meantime, Damen reveals everything to Miles about the fact that they are immortals. Miles however decides to remain Ever's friend and refuses to ever drink the exlir because he doesn't want to become immortal. Ever soon realizes that Haven has become addicted to the exlir but also that Roman never passed down the recipe before he died and that the immortals he created are fighting among themselves over what remains. She also realizes that the antidote can be recovered because it had stained Roman's shirt when he had been killed but Haven has the shirt. During a battle between Haven, Jude, and Ever, Haven kills Ever by punching her weakest chakra. Ever is quickly cast into the Shadowland. While in the darkness of Shadowland Ever witnesses all of her past mistakes. She also is able to see how Damen felt during the many times she doubted her feelings for him. Ever is able to see through each time they sepreated in the recent past Damen's love for her never once wavered. She realizes that Damen is the only person she is meant to be with. ''"Damen is the '''One'.'' Always has been Always will be"~Ever realizing Damen is the only one for her. After her profound epiphany Ever overcomes her weakest chakra, allowing her to come back to life. As soon as she comes back form the Shadowland she and Damen happily reunite Having made peace with Damen and with Jude about her choice, Ever decides to attack Haven. She stages a coup at school, causing Haven to loose her power she had over the student body, before trying to prevent Haven from stealing her supply of exlir. Haven then realizes the importance of the shirt and decides to destroy it. In Roman's house, Jude had tried to steal the shirt for Ever but had been caught by Haven who tries to force Ever to choose between the shirt or Jude. She refuses to choose but is later forced to kill Haven when Haven tries to kill Miles. The shirt is destroyed in the process but Jude and Miles are saved. Damen and Ever then realize that something is rotting in Summerland but they don't know why, only that it's going to come after Ever At the end of Night Star, she firmly renews her relationship with Damen, making both of them extremely happy a nd further strengthing their love. "I'm fully commited to you.To '''us'. I think you know that by now." ~Ever expressing renewed faith in her realtionship to Damen. 'RED TULIPS Damen often manifests red tulips to Ever. Red Tulips signfity undying love. It pleases Ever greatly whenever she gets a tulip from Damen especially when she is going through a difficult time. He manifests them to her each time they sepreate. '''PERSONALITY An Immortal stuck forever at the age of seventeen Damen is a extremely '' cultured young man. Growing up in Florence Italy he was exposed to the Renaissance that was going on. He can speak fluent Italian. He met many artist's in his lifetime and would often model for them. Because of his travels thorough out the centruies he can also speak many languages. Damen has picked up many talents in his long life. Watching some of the best artist's paint and work Damen is a near virtuoso when it comes to painting and various forms of art. He is an accomplised cook and very good in sports. He can also play the guitar, violin and panio well. As well as these many talents Damen has over the years acquired a great deal of money. When Ever first meets him he is an emanicapted minor. How he came by this mast forturne is uncertain through he rarely uses it pefrering instead to manifest what he needs. Through when he does use his money he spends it valishly. Damen retains some of the outdated speech form the 14th century. Ever likens him to HeathCliff, being straight out of an Bronte novel. When she sneaks into his house one day Ever discovers that Damen knew Emily Bronte as she finds a first edition book signed by the esteemed author. Damen is a very polite and respestful person espeically towards Ever and her aunt. Unlike Ever Damen does reincarnate. He can also unlike Ever remeber all of her past lives. This is something that frustrates her as Ever would like to know more about their history together. Losing his parents at age ten caused Damen to grow up quickly. His cruel treatment at the orphanage made him strong and resilent. When he met Drina and fell in love with her Damen found puropse. After he perfected the Exlir the two soon married. However Damen's love for Drina lessened during their century long marriage and the two sepreated. He was unaware that Drina instead of leaving him had obsessively followed him through out the years. When Damen found Ever Bloom he was overjoyed. He saved her making her an Immortal like him. The two soon fell in love. However when she found out that Damen was an Immortal and made her one as well Ever was furious and quickly broke up with him. Damen gave her her space through he still retained his deep unwavering love for her. Ever soon realized her feelings for Damen and after she killed Drina she told Damen she loved him and sealed her Immortal fate. This made Damen extremely happy. He vowed to teach Ever everything he knows about being an Immortal. 'ABILITIES''' Being an Immortal for centruires Damen is very powerful and has all but mastered his abilites. He has enchanced speed and beauty and never gets ill. In order to keep his Immortaility Damen makes a red exlir for Ever as well as for himself. Damen is constantly teaching Ever how to control and manage her new Immortal abilites. He can manifest anything and can send telepathic images to anyone he desires. Damen can also read minds and is able to create a portal to the mystical place between dimesions Summerland. He enjoys driving very fast. Damen uses a type of psychic radar that he gained when becoming an Immortal which makes driving incrediably easy and exciting for him. He uses it almost everytime he drives. ''"Damen drives fast. Insanely fast. I mean just because we have advanced psychic radar which comes in handy for zoning in on cops, opposing traffic. pedestrians , stray animals and anything else that might get in our way that doesn't mean we should abuse it." ~ ''Ever explaining her dislike of Damen's fast driving As well as his psychic gifts Damen is extremely graceful. "''Every move he made was so graceful, so perfect." ''~Ever describes his way of moving Retrieved from =Related Categories= Category: Damen's Enemies Category:Characters Category:Immortals